Abduction
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: With some help, Klaus and Stefan plan to kidnap the senator's daughter. AH/AU. Two-part.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Abduction

 **Summary: ** With some help, Klaus and Stefan plan to kidnap the senator's daughter. Turns out, their plans are waste. AH/AU. Two-part.

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairings:** Klaroline, traces of Stebekah

 **Note : ** Sadly, I don't own TVD or the characters.I mean no offence to anyone.

* * *

 **0o Abduction o0**

 **0o Prologue o0**

"A kidnap?" Klaus cried in disbelief as he gaped at his buddy, Stefan. "Is that your best plan?"

In a coffee shop, they were discussing how miserable their situation was and thinking of all the ways to solve their problems. Stefan was the one to offer this idea as Klaus was too exhausted to even think of seeing the bright side of their lives.

"Yeah, it is all I can think of." Stefan shrugged being nonchalant. But the look in his eyes told he was totally serious about it.

 _Kidnap? Really now?_

"Tell me, you aren't planning to land us in jail!" Klaus demanded, irritation streaming into his voice. Stefan widened his eyes as a way to silence his cracking up friend in the public. "We did masters and we are sketching for a kidnap?"

"We won't get caught, Klaus." Stefan sounded in a surprisingly calm tone. "All we need is a right plan which should be implemented perfectly."

"Losers! Started without us already?" asked Kol, Klaus' younger brother, who appeared with their little sister, Rebekah. From his obnoxiously impish grin, amused tone Klaus understood they both were called by Stefan.

"You can't be serious." Klaus growled, pressed palms to his eyes. As his siblings occupied seats, he continued to disagree. "This is so wrong at many levels."

"Take it as adventure, Nik." Kol suggested, snatching the drink from his hands.

"We'll be risking our lives and hurting someone else's."

"I won't help you guys if you involve kids in this shit." Rebekah chided. "Leave them out."

"Rebekah, not you too." Klaus let out a puff of air. Silence was the only thing answered to him. "Come on, guys." He rumbled, looked up at the ceiling.

Three to one. He knew it, of course; there was no way he could convince them.

 **0o Prologue o0**

* * *

 **0o 1 o0**

"Oh god, this mask suffocates me!" Stefan complained before he removed the black piece of material they brought to cover their faces.

Successfully, they entered the hostel campus—after dealing with the baby Forbes' four personal bodyguards who were on four sides of the building while not getting caught by the regular campus security.

Klaus didn't know if they were going to succeed in their mission of kidnapping Caroline Forbes and blackmailing her mum for huge amount of money, but since Stefan suggested this idea, he had been praying for only one thing—that no one should ever find them.

"Put it on, mate!" Klaus whisper yelled at his friend. He was so nervous about the crime they were about to do. Usually, this wasn't Klaus' style—being tensed over something, whether it is good or bad. This time he was really worried. For some reasons.

Stefan, unwillingly, did what Klaus told him.

On the ground floor, Caroline was sharing room with some other girl. At least one positive. It was the last, corner room that she occupied and there was a window next to the door which would give access outside.

Their plan was to take her unconscious body out of the campus while Kol was waiting with a car.

Unlocking the door with some equipment they brought, Klaus sneaked inside, followed by Stefan.

It was pitch black inside the room.

These girls didn't hear of something called as 'bed-lamp?' Klaus grumbled inwardly.

"Did you bring torch?" Stefan asked Klaus in a barely audible voice.

Klaus bit his tongue in realization. He forgot torch-light.

"Everything except that." He replied in the same tone.

"You're unbelievable." Judging by his voice, Klaus was sure he was pissed off.

Well, that wouldn't bring him torch-light now, would it?

"You have phone?" Klaus tried moving to Stefan's side, but ended up colliding with something. It fell down with a loud thud and went somewhere rolling on the floor.

Oh no. It sounded like some bad omen.

"What?" a sleepy voice groaned from the other side of room. It belonged to a woman. Without any second thought, Klaus reached for the spray can in his backpack and closed the space between him and the slowly waking up woman with two big steps. He was in hurry, he knew it, but he couldn't stop himself from spurting the anaesthetized liquid in the direction of woman's silhouette.

Everything happened in fractions of seconds.

The switches were flipped on, the room was bright now and Stefan moaned in pain before a feminine voice squeaked something like 'hi-yah.'

Klaus turned around to see Stefan struggling on the floor, crying, cussing while a blonde posed at the fallen man.

It took a moment for Klaus to register they were caught by red-hand.

 _Shit._

This wasn't going to end well.

The woman glowered at Klaus before she asked in a chirpy, demanding voice. "What the hell you did to my friend?"

She was speaking about the woman, who was lying unconsciously on the cot, behind Klaus.

"I swear, you'll be sorry if you don't start speaking!" she twirled her arms defensively.

Klaus would definitely appreciate her if things were in other way. It didn't mean he wasn't appreaciating her now. "Who are you?" he found himself asking.

"Caroline Forbes." Stefan answered with a grunt, sitting up in that position.

 _What. The. Hell._

She was the candidate?

Klaus didn't even look at her face before he started back at home.

Realization struck her mind, when she understood why they were here. "So, you're here for me?"

 _Sharp._

"For your information, guys, I know karate." Glaring at Klaus, she stressed on the color of the rank with pride. "Black belt holder. What about you?"

"We didn't even make it to the white belt, love." Klaus muttered back in response, still gaping at her like a dreaming fool. Completely mesmerized. The pet name he used brought fiery look to her sea-blue eyes which had him drooling for the next couple of minutes while the reality faded from his mind. Slowly he scanned her slim figure. Her baby pink cotton nightie was hardly covering her knees because of her posture.

"That would make my work a lot easier." Caroline smirked with a hint of mischief.

Oh, he quite loved it.

"Klaus, to earth! Now!" Stefan growled, brought him to the land of living. Rising on his feet, Stefan backed away from Caroline and moved next to Klaus, anger flashing in his green eyes. Klaus gave him a stiff smile, as if it could be seen through the black mask on his face.

"Why me?" Caroline tensed her jaw, squinted at him, posing that question. When none of them responded, she bent to grab Stefan's spray can on the floor and warned them again. "I'm going to spray this poison into your throats?"

"That's just a drug like anesthesia." Klaus snorted. "And it is not hazardous like you perceive it to be."

"So, my friend is going to be alright?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, you don't have to bother about it." He explained as if he was speaking to a friend. "She might remain numb after waking up in the morning. That's great, isn't it? Stefan, here, discovered it by himself. Such a gem."

"What the hell?" The baby Forbes let out a squeak before she asked in a more serious tone of voice. "How many are there along with you?"

"Here Stefan and I came for you. One is waiting outside the campus. The other is at home. So totally four." Klaus put everything in front of her.

"Really, Klaus?" Stefan cried, turned to him. "You had to tell her everything?" He mocked at Klaus, for blabbering like a moron. "Did you forget to pack your brain?"

"I don't think this bit of information can be problematic."

Stefan was ready to argue with his friend, but Caroline interrupted them. "Guys, guys, just hold on." Both the men in black gave their attention to her amused face. "This is your first kidnap, isn't it?"

Watching that look on her face had Klaus to believe that she wasn't really scared or in fact she wasn't threatened anymore.

"You're wrong." Stefan didn't sound as confident as he should be and that gave her assurance she was seeking, but that didn't stop his pathetic attempt at being cruel man. "We abducted kids before and sold them to—"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, big scary kidnapper." She scoffed, went to her bed to settle down with crossed legs. She had something on her bed which she grabbed it. "You know, a little push on this button could ruin your lives?" she informed with a bright, cold smile. "Forever."

"If you're speaking about your bodyguards, we just put them into sleep." Klaus chuckled when she tried to threaten them.

"Yeah, we did." Stefan added proudly with a nod.

The expression on her face didn't alter as she looked between them. Damn her confidence. "Really? But this one can send signal to my mother's security office."

"What?" Klaus and Stefan gasped simultaneously; unaware of the alarm she had at her disposal.

"Yup. And within seconds they can trace me." Caroline pressured on p before pointing that small remote in their direction. "Now, be good fellas and remove your masks."

They were so screwed, they understood. Klaus gulped a hard swell that blocked his throat. His nightmare was coming true?

* * *

Klaus was cautious, tensed and what not, while Stefan was so annoyed. Because of him, of course and he knew what his friend was thinking; this is all Klaus' fault.

Was it?

He couldn't agree with his friend.

After making them to remove their masks, Caroline made them to sit on the floor, in front of her bed while she didn't change her pose at all. She pondered about the reasons they gave when she asked why they came to kidnap her.

"So, whose brother is in hospital?" She wanted to make sure.

Stefan pointed at Klaus in a beat of heart. Controlling this urge to roll his eyes, Klaus only looked at her, hoping she would take pity on them after listening to his sad story, which Stefan weaved spontaneously, and how it became incumbent on Klaus to get money.

At last she decided to react.

"Fine!" she placed the remote and spray can next to her and rubbed her palms together. "I have a proposal." Stefan sighed, and Klaus didn't know what to obtain from it. Her eyes danced in excitement when she said. "I decided to help you."

"What are you saying?" When Stefan tried to get up, she signaled him to stay in his place, treated him with pointed look. Letting out a growl, Stefan went back to his place.

Klaus already knew their attempts would go waste. So, he didn't bother himself with any crooked plans.

"If you didn't change your stance, Mr. Hero hair, then you'll find yourself in prison." She said nonchalantly before she came up with her choice. "I'll let you kidnap me on one condition."

Who would co-operate for their own kidnap? This woman might have lost her brain somewhere, Klaus thought so.

"The thing is we want the same. Money. And my share is going to be fifty percent." She demanded.

"Fifty percent?" Klaus raised his brows. Then what would they get?

Caroline shrugged her shoulders recklessly in response. "Even if you claim ten bucks from my mother, I should get my five bucks."

"You can't be serious." Stefan muttered.

"I am." She smirked.

"Come on, love." Klaus argued. "We are investing so much effort."

"But I'm the one that's taking a lot of risk." Her brow quirked up, she threw him a look of distrust. "How can I believe you? There are innumerable possibilities for me to get hurt at your hands—"

"Says the one who knows karate." Klaus cut her off in the middle.

"Alright!" Stefan snapped, rubbing his forehead. "Agreed to your deal."

Caroline took a moment to absorb his words. Klaus glowered at Stefan, for accepting too soon. He would have bargained with her, right?

"Good." She nodded. "Try to outsmart me, and then the next chit-chat would be in prison."

Klaus let out a huff before he rose on his feet.

* * *

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Caroline giggled as soon as Stefan and Klaus got down from the iron fenced wall.

In that mild lighting, she wouldn't know if they glared or were amused like her. How could they find fun when they were tensed, perplexed? Yeah, they were so unsure with their feelings and thoughts. They planned to do something, they were doing other thing. Klaus was sure about the outcome—which was going to entirely different.

"So, where's the waiting candidate?" she asked, searching here and there on the road. "I just can't wait to see other world."

"You know, you must hide right?" Stefan muttered, concerned if she was going to walk free on the roads because their plan was to keep her inside lake-house, which was so far from the city.

Finally Kol decided to show up. He drove car next to them and stopped right beside car. "You're supposed to be unconscious, right?" he asked with a chuckle, though he was confused. "She's okay with it?" And then he looked at Klaus for some answers which earned him a loud exhausted sigh.

"Don't even get me started, brother." Glancing at her, Klaus rubbed his forehead. "We need to get back as soon as possible."

That's true. He needed a spot to lie down and think properly.

* * *

"You're senator's daughter. Why do you even need money?"

Kol and Caroline, by the time they were somewhere around the lake house, were interacting with each other as if they were estranged friends.

It made both Stefan and Klaus sick.

Stefan pretended he wasn't listening to them at all while Klaus was slightly interested in their conversation—because of her.

Caroline muttered, next to the driving Kol. "You don't even know anything about the shit I was going through, dude. My mum wants me to study hard, eat well and go to sleep. You know, she'll release the fund accordingly and that began to annoy me." She grumbled. "I'm at that point of my life where buying a drink is luxury for me."

"Did you ever go to a party before?" Kol asked, distorting his face.

"Once." She raised index finger and turned to his side completely. Her frustration was on loose. "I sneaked out and—" she paused to look away, "—it ended as a disaster. From then, these bodyguards were stuck to my arse until tonight."

"Nik and Stefan got rid of them! Yeah, that's the part of our plan." Kol snickered.

She didn't sound amused at that. "You guys stalking me since when?" Looking between the men she asked.

"A month, give or take." Klaus replied, staring up while counting the number of days.

"But everything went straight into trash." Stefan stated looking at Caroline, in a not-so-happy tone. So, he was listening to them as well? "Thanks to you."

"Oh, come on now, _grandpa_." She groaned before turning to front. "How much time will it take? I'm so sleepy." After yawning, she asked.

"We are here." Klaus sighed just right before Kol pulled over in front of the lake-house.

"Great." Caroline muttered sardonically. "Why it is dark? Is there no electric supply?"

"We can't risk exposure, right?" Stefan snapped before he got down.

"This guy—" she mumbled in disbelief and followed them into porch.

Kol knocked the door and they waited till Rebekah opened it after turning on the light.

Of course, she was shocked to see a conscious, smiling Caroline in front of her.

"Hi there!" the baby Forbes greeted an astonished lady Mikaelson. "What a relief to see a woman in the midst of this disorder."

"Um—" the Mikaelson sister buzzed, eyed the men questioningly. "Guys?"

"I'm not going to answer that." Stefan declared with huff before he entered the house.

"Neither am I." Klaus was too tired to narrate the shocking turn of events.

Caroline pouted at Kol before shrugging her shoulders.

 **0o 1 o0**

 **0o Abduction o0**

* * *

About the story: So, it is AH two-shot work. Part 2 is on the way. Comes under Humor, Romance, Drama.

More than half of my works wouldn't make any sense, but it is a fiction world. Please review! =)

Take care, readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Abduction

 **Summary: ** With some help, Klaus and Stefan plan to kidnap the senator's daughter. Turns out, their plans are waste. AH/AU. Two-part.

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairings:** Klaroline, traces of Stebekah

 **Note : **Sadly, I don't own TVD or the characters.I mean no offence to anyone.

* * *

 **0o Abduction o0**

 _'_ _You got to know how to treat me like a lady_

 _Even when I'm acting crazy_

 _Tell me everything's alright'_

Klaus scratched his head looking at the door from where Caroline's song coming. She was in bathroom, taking shower and singing in a pretty loud voice that echoed throughout the house. Stefan thought to take away that remote from her, but she took it inside bathroom along with her.

 _'_ _Dear future husband_

 _Here's the few things you'll need to know_

 _If you wanna be my one and only—'_

Then they heard opening and shutting sounds of door.

Kol was playing a game on his phone and was enjoying with a huge grin on his face, unlike the rest of them. Stefan glared at the bedroom which she occupied, as he took meds to eradicate the headache that was started from the earlier events. Rebekah passed a glass of juice to Klaus and frowned.

"You're sure she's in right mind?" she asked Klaus. Her brother responded with a deep sigh.

No comments.

"Guys, did you call my mom?" Caroline asked as soon as she stepped out of room. Obtaining her answer from the dead silence, she let out a huff. "What, you wish them to notice my absence naturally? Tyler and gang wouldn't wake up till morning, right? So, just make a call."

Well, no one thought about it because they were too numb to go for next stage of their plan.

Kol got up and went to the computer, to perform his part.

Everyone had their duties: Rebekah got them a hide-out; her friend's lake-house, Stefan and Klaus had to kidnap Caroline and look after her. Kol should make them invisible. So, that it would be hard to track their location. He called himself as an expert hacker.

He wasn't exaggerating about it.

Klaus' hand was shivering while looking down at the cell-phone. It was his turn to call the senator.

"Do it, already!" Caroline snapped at him, placing hands on her hips.

Treating her with a scowl, he dialed a number she gave him. It would get them to Liz's personal secretary.

"Hello, can I speak to Mrs. Forbes—"

Caroline snatched phone from him and ended the call abruptly. "Seriously?" she squeaked. "Are you inviting her for a dinner or what?"

Klaus gaped at her, having no idea of how to threaten her mother.

Kol chuckled from his place. "Nik, you got to hang up before thirty seconds."

"How can I convey message in thirty seconds?" Klaus growled in disbelief.

Caroline slapped on her forehead, tossed phone on the sofa. "This is what happens when you're not experienced enough to do crime."

* * *

"Mom! I'm so scared!" Caroline feigned terror in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry, sweetie! I'll get you back! I promise—"

"Mommy!" the baby hiccupped looking at a gaping Stefan and winked. He shook head in disbelief.

That woman was quite an actor.

Klaus put it back close to his ear and roared in a double voice. "You" pause "wait" pause "till you" pause "get" pause "another call."

"Please don't hurt my—"

Liz didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Then he hung up the third call when Kol signaled. His accent sounded the worst—a mixture of all types he knew.

Of course, the scene was directed by none other than Caroline itself. She simply insisted Klaus on confusing, threatening her mother.

Probably he succeeded?

* * *

"Oh, finally I'm cooking on my own." Caroline parted her mouth a little and licked her bottom lip as she stirred the soup on stove.

Rebekah, who returned from daycare center, observed the baby Forbes with a frown on her face. "Really, darling? Aren't you tad bit excited over everything?"

Caroline shook her head as she snorted. "You wouldn't say when you're guarded by someone all the time?"

"Oh please." Rebekah chuckled bitterly. "I have five brothers and almost three of them are super-protective."

Caroline raised brows and intrigued with the way the Mikaelson sister sounded. "That much possessive?"

"Especially Nik."

"You mean Klaus?" Caroline, by the end of this week, got a clear picture on some facts. "But he doesn't seem violent."

Rebekah put the water bottle back into the fridge as she let out an exhausted sigh. "Looks wise, Caroline. My final year prom had turned out as epic disaster because of him. And after that I haven't spoken to him for a while."

The baby Forbes cackled at that. "But it didn't stop you from liking Mr. Brooding?"

"What, no!" Rebekah tried to brush off when she used the pet-name she gave to Stefan. When Caroline gave her a pointed look, she gave up. "Is it that obvious?"

"Pretty." She replied with a smirk. "I don't think Klaus knew about you both."

"I don't know." Rebekah wasn't comfortable. "It isn't serious. Just a fling."

Later that evening, all of them gathered at the dining table. And as soon as she saw Klaus, Caroline asked. "So, what's happening out there?"

"News spread. Tensed environment. That's all I can say."

"Oh, my mum loves me so much." Mockery was evident in her voice.

As they settled down, they began to pass Caroline's experiments.

"Whoa!" Kol poked, food item in his plate. "Can anyone name this thing?"

It was a piece of overcooked steak that brought faint look of irritation to both Kol's and Stefan's features. Klaus glanced at his sister questioningly and received a flat stare. Caroline wasn't really aware of their internal language. She was busy with serving soup.

"Mr. Grumpy, I thought you might like this bowl of soup as well." Her bright, cheery smile was infectious as she nudged the cup toward Stefan.

Klaus, who rested his chin in his palm, was staring at her like a love-sick fool as she strode around the dining table. Rebekah couldn't believe what she saw. Was it her brother or someone else sitting across her? Caroline managed to get under Klaus's skin. Too fast, surprisingly.

Stefan, on the other hand, was so pissed. Hunger inside him was impulsively running and cruelly scratching the walls of his stomach. And now, he had to eat this filthy stuff called as dinner? All his rage, exhaustion—he took on the food in his plate. Then he chewed resentfully, his green eyes flared as he did.

Kol pinched the bridge of his nose as he went on poking the piece of steak in plate with his fork. Taking the knife beside, he prepared to cut it in two. But poor him, not even an inch was sliced. He wondered, truly, thinking how Stefan managed to cut down the brownish black steak.

As soon as the food hit insides of throat, Stefan's eyes widened. Caroline was almost sitting in her place, between Klaus and Rebekah, when Stefan kicked himself to his feet and ran toward the washroom.

"You forgot to have your soup, Stef." Caroline's voice chimed. As if a mother admonishing her son, for his table manners.

After that there was absolute silence prevailed at the dining table. The kidnappers weren't sure to eat their food, for Stefan's deep grumbles echoed throughout the house.

Klaus's eyes fluttered back to his sister immediately.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" It was Kol, who feigned astonishment. "I got to call my girl-friend and make sure if her granny is fine."

"Kol, you don't have any girl-friend." So nastily—as per Kol— Rebekah pointed out.

"I don't?" he cocked a brow. "Uh, well—I have, little sister. Somewhere. Got to go and search for her, in the first place."

Thus, Kol saved himself by running out of the house to make a call for his imaginary girlfriend.

Stefan stopped vomiting which brought Rebekah's concern. Moreover, it was her turn to escape. "I'll make sure if he's alright."

With that Klaus was left alone with their captive.

"Is it that bad?" Sorrow crept her voice, as soon as their eyes met. "I really don't mean to—" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Klaus thinned his lips into a single line and dared to take a spoonful of hot, red liquid.

"That's fine." She stopped him. "You don't have to." There was no light in her sea blue eyes by the time she was on her feet. Slowly she walked to her without saying another word.

* * *

"Caroline are you awake?" Klaus knocked her door.

"No, I'm not!" she snapped from the other side. "I'm sleeping." Her voice trembled in frustration. She had been crying for a while, Klaus figured it out. The door wasn't unlocked. So he managed to enter, and then he closed the door behind him carefully.

Her room was pretty dark, like her hostel room. It was habitual thing. In that darkness, he found the switch and turned out lights.

"Go away." She hissed through gritted teeth. Her eyes were trying to adjust to the enveloped light as she sat up in her bed.

Klaus stood next to her and offered hot cup-o-noodles. "I thought you might be tired and hungry." He said quietly.

"No, I'm full."

"Listen—"

"I followed manual when I cooked!" she blurted out. "I swear, I really don't know what went wrong."

Klaus observed in silence, waited for her to calm down. Then he sat next to her, facing her completely, asked quietly. "Truly, I don't understand why you're taking it personally?" Sea-blue eyes quickly found his face. "Stefan was hungry and over-cooked stuff—just twisted his insides." Taking her hand, he placed that plastic cup in it. "Go on. Have it."

Caroline didn't mind to offer, as she was too famished for that, and lunged at the food while Klaus contained his smile.

When she remembered his presence at last, she sucked in the hanging noodle and chewed slowly, her gaze flickered around the room before she offered it. Klaus encouraged her to finish the rest with a sigh, after he chuckled.

"Good, I'm really hungry." She muttered, stabbing the food and then she paused. "Did you eat anything?"

"Yeah." His answer was short and, next to her, placed a bottle of water which he brought along.

Once again her movements died as she remembered about the others. "What about them?"

"You don't have to worry about them." Klaus assured with a dimpled smile. "You're our guest and we should be the one to take care of you."

"Oh? I didn't recognize about this privilege. Kidnappers won't let their victims to roam around freely."

His body turned rigid.

She said in between fit of giggles. "That's fine." At last she finished with the food and placed the empty cup aside. "You know, I really trust you. All of you." He was surprised to hear that. "From the first day, I knew you people are not good at it."

"At what?"

"At being bad." She stated calmly in an isolated voice.

From the look on her face, from the tone she used, Klaus understood she had been through something bad. "So you simply gave up when your mother said not to enjoy on your terms?" There was tease in his words. He thought to bring her out from that mood. "And I thought you're a fighter."

"I am!" she snapped at him. "That's the reason I'm still surviving my mum's restriction." The dullness disappeared. "Everything between us is a deal." Her tone was light, but trace of sorrow was evident. Her gaze was distant. "And I learned to live in that way." Klaus nodded as she turned silent, and then she yawned. "Story time is over. Good night."

He got the cue immediately and pushed himself to feet. "Good night." He said with a nod.

Almost had he quitted the room, but then he paused as he made up his mind to tell her truth. "I—My brother is not in hospital." He met her dizzy look. "We need money to clear our debts and we're out of options."

Waiting there for her to react, he thinned his lips into a line. Stirring on the bed, Caroline smiled a little. Her gaze was fixed to the ceiling. "I knew it before."

An astonished Klaus asked her. "You knew?"

She reached for something under pillow as she replied, trying to keep her voice straight. But she failed. Letting out a soft, melodious laughter she said. "Uh-uh, Rebekah didn't want to be consumed by that guilty feeling." Then she threw an tiny object at Klaus which he involuntarily caught and had a glimpse at it.

It was the transmitter she spoke about—the thing that could land their arses in prison—as per her words. Just like a car remote it appeared.

Klaus glanced back at her questioningly and noticed a sinister smile flashed on her face.

"You lied." Klaus concluded. "This isn't any transmitter."

Caroline shrugged lightly, "What if you guys were criminals? So, don't blame me. I should look after my protection first."

"You are one wicked witch." His tone of disbelief made her to chortle out loud.

"Good night, Klaus." She told softly.

His eyes were gleaming like hers, by the time he flipped off lights.

* * *

"Alright, stop panicking!" Caroline scolded Stefan and Kol. Her voice was harsh and commanding. "They didn't find us yet, ok? They are simply running patrol in this area. Stop acting like babies and calm down." She glowered.

When she woke up on the second morning from that night, Klaus and Rebekah were nowhere to be seen. She was told they left to divert the cops from here. Despite she tried to console them in her method, she was tensed inwardly about Klaus and Rebekah. She could only hope they wouldn't get caught.

"Babies?" Stefan raised brows, mocking at her. "You know what if we get caught? Probably I can never sit and experiment in my workshop. I can never—"

"We are in this together." Caroline argued in a sharp voice.

"As a matter of fact, darling," Kol was as cool as ever. His smirk was full of tease yet relieving. As usual he was sitting in the chair, legs hanging from one of the arms, gaming and looked from his phone. "If your mother gets her hands on us, you'll be the only person to get less punished. Though, it won't get that far." Then he answered Stefan's glare. "Quit whining, Salvatore. Just received a text from my brother. They are on their way back. Mission accomplished." He turned to his phone and resumed his game.

Caroline and Stefan both let out a sigh in relief. Simultaneously and then half-glared at each other.

* * *

"Here, take this." Caroline stretched out her hand to pass iced tea to Klaus.

Exhaustion took over him due to continuous chase. They led the officers out of the city and returned with minimal damage. Rebekah mentioned it was a close call. Firings and hunt—they happened and that startled both of them equally. Post chase, Klaus was pissed off and made a call to Caroline's mum. This time he didn't need any prompting. The way he threatened the mayor had everyone to remain quiet for the next few minutes.

Especially Caroline because in the call with her mum he declared if the officers weren't backed off, then she would pay for it.

At this moment, it would be so wrong if Caroline shared her desire to participate in a chase. Along with dirty stares, she would probably get beat up. By Stefan or by Klaus.

Klaus stared at the glass for longer, looked like he was lost in somewhere. She glanced between his face and that glass before she informed calmly. "I didn't make it." Her words got attention, but his eyes were still blank. When her words sunk into his mind finally, he frowned. "So, you can have it without hesitating."

His expression lightened successfully as he let out a huff of smile.

"You scared me." She admitted softly, as she leaned against the counter-top, pressing hands on either side.

"About that warning to your mother—" he spoke after gulping down a little amount.

"That, plus your mini adventure."

Klaus, who was standing next to her, nudged her playfully. "Thought you wouldn't see me again, love?" She couldn't help but chuckle at his tone. "Let me tell you one secret. I love my life. So much. And that desire keeps me alive."

"Even though you have problems?"

"Problems—they come and go. At times as such, we all have to wait for a new lease." He smiled distantly before taking another sip from the glass.

"So, I'm the change in your life?" she blurted out, earned melodious laugh from him.

"Yes," he agreed with a dimpled smile, "you are." Gazing at her, he nodded again. "You definitely are life changing."

Though she wanted to react to that line, she maintained cool façade. "Obviously. When I'm the only source of your income, I shall be called so. Especially when I turned out to be the solution to your problem, I should get at least that much of credit."

"You over-estimate yourself too much, don't you?" Caroline responded with a punch in his arm. Klaus cried out in result. "Don't go to your karate mode, sweetheart!" Stifling his laughter, he rubbed where she hit him. "I'm so poor and weak."

"You had it coming." Caroline tried to sound mad. But the mirth dancing in his eyes didn't let her.

The lightness in their atmosphere slowly vanished when he mumbled. "I'm glad to kidnap you."

"Are you?" she gazed into his stormy blues. Peace was spreading around them and she felt all of it, definitely liked the sensitivity. They shared a smile before she ogled at his forehead and gasped when she found traces of blood. "You're hurt."

"That is nothing, Caroline." Klaus chuckled when she keenly inspected the wound, hidden under his light brown curls. It was minimal, but it should be taken care.

Quickly she went in search of first-aid kit and returned with one. Slowly she began treating him with sanitizer, ignoring his words of dismissal. Klaus flinched occasionally and grasped her wrist harshly. Caroline scolded him before she slapped his hand away and resumed her work.

"There, we're done." She purred as she plastered a bandage on the cut.

A moment later she recognized that she was cupping his face with her palm and he was directly staring into her eyes. She inhaled deeply as she took liberty to run thumb across his bottom lip. Softer and warmer than the other part of his face and it brought heat to her own cheeks.

Wondering how they taste like, Caroline moved her face close to him, but halted when she was barely an inch away, for she didn't know about his feelings for her. Their breathing overlapped as Klaus made next move.

Glad, he understood her hesitation, or else she would have missed the taste of his lips. Heart was abnormally beating when his hands firmly clutched to her waist, not letting her to wiggle unconsciously while they shared a kiss of passion. His tongue was cooler than expected due to recent consumption of iced tea. She felt his fingers grasping her chin softly as he nibbled her bottom lip. A deep rumble escaped him, vibrated in his chest when he caressed at the nape of his neck.

"Cough, cough."

Caroline's eyes widened and she came back to reality faster than Klaus. He was still hovering, probably, by the time Kol chuckled at the doorway.

"Someone's being naughty." The younger brother walked to grab a bottle of water as he teased. Her face flushed to brighter shade of crimson.

"Go away, Kol." Klaus snapped, not bothering to hide his obvious irritation, still didn't let go of her. He curled around her waist, pressed to her side and glowered at his brother from the corner of his eye.

"Stop being a dog, Nik." Kol countered with huff of smile. "And get a room for the lady." Then he winked at Caroline.

The older brother could only exhale loudly in response while Kol strode out whistling to himself.

"I think he's right." Klaus said, feigning innocence. "We should continue this in room."

Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"What?" he let out a sigh. "You can't leave me here, sweetheart."

She treated him with a dirty look before she walked out into living room with him on trail.

The trio—Kol, Stefan and Rebekah—glued their eyes to television screen as the news scrolled about 'the Mayor's daughter.'

"Yay! I made to headlines again." Caroline sucked in air, vaguely interested as she clapped.

"She declared her surrender?" Klaus raised his brows in disbelief.

"Unbelievable." Stefan murmured, slightly musing over that. Judging by his tone, one could say he wasn't convinced with Liz accepting her defeat.

"So, this means we are going to part our ways." There was hint of sadness in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus.

* * *

Two days later, all the arrangements were made and they were ready to exchange liquid cash for Caroline.

Klaus and Stefan were the people to drop her—as per their plan.

While Caroline came out of her room, the rest waited down in the living area.

"I've decided something." Caroline said in a small voice as she halted to glance at their faces. "Take my part of money as well."

"Wow." Stefan was the first person to respond. Tone was sheathed with pure wryness. "Why sudden change at heart?"

"Because you people need it more." She replied, not meeting anyone's eyes. Klaus was a bit away, standing at the entrance as she reached for Kol to hug him. "I'll miss your snarky remarks, Kol." She lost control and wept on his shoulder. Kol chortled and patted on her back.

"If you want I'll abduct you again and this time I'll keep you to myself."

Caroline giggled and still, water surfaced her eyes. Rebekah tried to control herself, but a couple of tears leaked down to her face as well. Within less time, the girls grew close. Pretty close that this separation aching both of them equally.

The lady Mikaelson put a hand around Caroline and rubbed. "Don't forget us." She commanded.

Klaus beamed from that distance, as they interacted.

It was Stefan's turn to say good-bye and the attention was on him, they were expecting him to say something which, of course, made him inconvenient.

"Yeah. Next time don't make stupid deals with criminals. Luck won't be on your side always." He paused to sigh, when he became as subject to pointed looks from women. "Alright. Not everyone is as pathetic as us."

"Always brooding. Still, I'm going to miss your petulance." Caroline commented with a smile, wiping her nose with back of her hand. "Time for group hug!"

Her declaration earned her disapproving groan from none other than Stefan. "What, no!" But Rebekah nudged him, glared before she dragged him into hug.

"Nik, come on!" The sister urged him.

"Oh, sister." Kol replied on behalf of Klaus, who rolled his eyes as he got hunch on where his little brother was heading to. "Let them have their private moments satisfyingly."

Thus the remaining understood—what was happening between the couple.

Her eyes might have lit up watching Klaus, but deep, deep down she was uneasy, for obvious reasons.

She would miss him.

She would miss them all.

She would miss these few days that were spent happily.

Strange, it was—considering the amount of time she had been with them, but she wouldn't deny the facts.

 **0o Epilogue o0**

Klaus stopped in front of the mansion, to have a look at the structure and breathed out.

It had been more or less one year.

They had received money and managed to solve debts without getting caught. With the remaining money, Stefan planned to use it for his experiments (his side work) while Klaus invested in his siblings' education. At last, Stefan and Klaus found suitable jobs.

Caroline had returned to her mother and Liz just increased the security around her right after. So, the first few months practically it had become impossible for Klaus to approach her. Neither could she speak to someone unfamiliar (since officially, Klaus and Caroline didn't meet).

Somehow, she convinced her mother and earned bits and pieces of her freedom. Still, there was a group of watch-dogs around her that would annoy Klaus to death.

"You seem familiar." Tyler, the head of Caroline's security, pointed out as soon as Klaus entered her birthday party thrown by Liz.

Slightly Klaus became rigid. There's no way Tyler could recognize from that night's events.

Coping up from his speechlessness, Klaus plastered a smile. "I believe we haven't met before, mate."

"You are?" Tyler raised a brow, being suspicious.

"Klaus. Caroline's boyfriend."

Yeah.

And Caroline wanted to introduce him to her mum on some occasion. Her birthday seemed fit.

"Klaus!" Caroline came rushing to his side. He took one full minute to scan and inwardly appreciate every bit of her exterior.

She looked breathtaking. Graciously she moved in that evening dress with slit, in front of many pairs of curious eyes. The colors—dark green hugging her curves with black lace draped her arms and jewelry she wore was rather simple.

"I see, you have met my bodyguard." She smiled, feigning sweetness. "Good."

Tyler quickly got the cue and wished them both before leaving them alone.

Looping an arm around his, she dragged Klaus across the room and took him to a corner where they couldn't be seen. "What about them?" she inquired about the other three who promised to show up at party.

"Stefan's coming straight from his office. Kol and Rebekah are already on their way." Klaus replied, scanning the room. "But you should know, I can't wait to get out from here. Kol may not even enter this place, if he knows." Clearly, he hated sticking in this boring party. "This isn't a even party, sweetheart. It is a dull, certified, social gathering. I showed you how to party before and allow me to do now."

"Don't even think of taking me out now." Caroline huffed out. "Mum will shoot every one of us without even thinking for a second." Another huff of air. "Forget it. Where's my birthday present?"

Klaus raised his brows as if she was speaking something ridiculous. But she didn't seem to let go of it.

"I am your present, love." He stretched out arms, said dramatically.

"You've got to be kidding me."

 **0o Abduction o0**

* * *

Like Stefan said: Don't trust in kidnappers, lol.

I wrote it for fun and it's all part of my imagination. Excuse all the mistakes. Please let me know how you felt about this - Two part work!

Take care, readers =)


End file.
